The performance and capabilities of modern computing systems have increased rapidly in recent years. Many computing system today include one or more processors, memory, wireless connectivity, displays and other components requiring electrical power. The number and type of capabilities and components in modern computing systems continues to increase, which often results in increased power consumption. Additionally, modern mobile computing systems are often used in a variety of different locations, usage scenarios and orientations which may result in the computing systems being used in ways that may block or obscure one or more elements displayed on a display or may increase the difficulty of interacting with elements displayed on the display. As a result, it is desirable to improve power management and interface management for a computing system. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for techniques to dynamically monitor and manage a plurality of solar cells for a computing system.